Battle for I dont know what yet
The beginning The battle started with JK Flip Flop's comment on Irooka's abilities: "You may seem hazardous, however hazard in logic circuits is just what it is, it gets easily taken out of equation with a simple introduction of a clock. For may you taste the total ''annihilation, as JK be a synchronous circuit, which knows no undefined behaviours SR latches happen to achieve. '' Schtokfisch also added: "I evaluate current position to be a mate in 54 advantage for us, depth 60. You may think you can take on us, however I've seen all the scenarios, and in all of them you lose." Irooka seemed angered by those statemets. "''The engines know no innovations, brute force calculations shall never beat the creative mind of a human." - ''he thought. There could be some truth to his statements. Irooka is known as a really intelligent fighter. The fears he endured in his father's basement pushed his limits, his ultimate escape plan, coupled with his insane and flexible ramen magic require otherworldly amount of creativity. It is true that his powers may never be correctly evaluated. He seems to have caught sztok.png|Irooka thinks he has caught his opponent... And thinks he has killed him.png|...and thinks he has killed him... However it turned out to be just a queen sacrifice.png|...however this was all part of a plan He instantly attacks Schtokfisch with his Macaroni Ensnarement technique, and without further ado follows it up with Pasta Needle Rain to finish up the engine. At first it seemed like he has successfully caught his opponent off guard. However, when his attack hit it turned out to be a part of Schtokfisch's greater plan, it was his staple move, the Queen Sacrifice. With most of his macaroni away from him, as it was part of the attack, Irooka was left mostly defenceless against Schtokfisch's counterattack and took a direct hit. Irooka knew a change in plan was needed. The forward and predictable attacks are mostly useless, as his non-human opponents will easily outcalculate him and launch direct counterattacks. He needed a strategical position, one he could win with his intuition, perceived to be human's advantage. He also knew he has to go all-out and be unpredictable. He decided to become one with his very own ramen. He consumed the sacred floating ramens in a world-record-breaking time. This was a move Schtokfisch missed, its evaluation dropped to "just" 780 centipawn advantage. This gave him otherworldly speed and reaction time at the cost of slightly lowering his range. This also drains his energy at a very fast rate. Battle going on With his newly acquired powers Irooka was ready to strike again. His speed was unmatched by neither one of his opponents. He started blitzing through Schtokfisch with the latter unable to respond in any way. After landing 4 clean hits in rapid succession, he started to prepare his ultimate move: Overkill: Fragrance of Multiplicated Macaroni Disemberment. Knowing that it will be unable to dodge the hit, Schtokfisch decided to counter it with its own ultimate move: h4!!!!. Despite having a clear advantage currently, Irooka hasn't noticed one thing. After gaining the powers, his attacks have been very predictable. It's clear that he is trying to take advantage of Schtokfisch's weaknesses and take him down to make the fight 1 vs 1. While a not bad strategy on its own, it allows his opponents to easily predict his moves and outcalculate him to minimize the damage they take. Carried away by adrenaline and blinded by hope of being able to take Schtokfisch down, Irooka has strayed away from his initial plan of being unpredictable and has completely given in to his human emotions. The two fighters clashed with their ultimate moves, Schtokfisch with smart positioning was able to take way less damage than he otherwise would've, however this leaves him unable to move for the rest of the fight. Irooka on the other hand has lost a lot of stamina. Considering the time isn't on his side, he declared immobile schtokfisch a non-threat and decided to finish off JK Flip Flop before he runs out of steam. The conclusion Irooka's plan for JK Flip Flop was roughly the same as his plan to beat Schtokfisch. He wanted to win using pure strength and speed, considering those to be his key to victory. He rushed to attack JK, who has been out of the fight since its inception. This was begining of Irooka's end. His straightforward attack was easily read and predicted by JK, who set both of his inputs to "1". This means that on every clock cycle the Q and !Q outputs alternate between high and low values. This gives the Flip Flop ability to swap places with his opponent (or ally). Irooka's attack missed due to him switching places with Flip Flop. Tries to hit.png|Irooka launches an attack against JK Flip Flop But the positions get swapped.png|However, the attack misses due to position swap... And again which caused get hit.png|...and another position swap causes Irooka to get hit Schtokfisch, while immobile, due to smart planning of his energy was still able to use his ranged attack: Alpha Beta Pruning. This slow projectile attack, while dealing no damage, prunes big portion of opponent's magic away which is crucial in this scenario. The attack was aimed directly at JK Flip Flop, and as it was about to hit, rising edge of JK's clock ticked and it swapped places with Irooka, making the latter to take the full hit. This drained most of Irooka's ramen magic, which was the sole force keeping him in the battle. JK Flip Flop also prepared to attack by setting the J input to 1 and K input to 0. This however, was unnecessary, as with severe exhaustion and most of his magic pruned, Irooka was unable to continue the fight and using the remaining of his force has fled the battlefield.